1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable communicating apparatus having a speech communicating function and to a data terminal which is connected to the portable communicating apparatus and executes a data communication through the portable communicating apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Wireless telephone systems such as automobile telephone, portable telephone, and the like are rapidly widespread in recent years. In association with it, a facsimile communication and a communication by a personal computer are executed. The portable telephone which is used at present is equipped with an earphone microphone terminal in consideration of a case where it is impossible to cope with a use environment by ordinary speaker and microphone in dependence on the conditions such as a use condition and the like.
A data terminal is connected to the earphone microphone terminal and a data communication is executed.
FIG. 12 is a schematic diagram showing a connection construction of an earphone microphone portion of a conventional handyphone. An earphone microphone plug 50 has a terminal of three pins of a speech reception pin for an earphone 52, a speech transmission pin for a microphone 53, and a ground pin GND and is constructed so that it can be inserted to an earphone microphone terminal 51 of a handyphone 54. An earphone circuit is connected to the earphone microphone terminal 51 through an amplifier 55, a capacitor 56, and a resistor 57. A microphone circuit is connected to the earphone microphone terminal 51 through a capacitor 58, a resistor 59, and an amplifier 60.
FIG. 13 is a circuit diagram showing a construction of the conventional handyphone.
A control circuit 69 controls a demodulation circuit 67 and a modulation circuit 74 on the basis of an operation signal of a console unit 72. A radio wave received through an antenna 65 is amplified by a receiving circuit 66. After that, the amplified signal is demodulated to a voice signal by the demodulation circuit 67. The voice signal is amplified by an amplifier 68 and is generated from a speaker 62. On the other hand, the voice signal inputted to a microphone 63 is amplified by an amplifier 73 and, after that, the amplified signal is modulated by the modulation circuit 74 and is transmitted through a transmission circuit 75. When an earphone microphone plug 78 is inserted into an earphone microphone terminal 61, contacts 76 and 77 with the earphone microphone plug 78 are pushed up by a thick body of the earphone microphone plug 78, so that the input side of the speaker 62 is disconnected from the output side of the microphone 63 as shown in FIG. 14. Terminals on the microphone side and the earphone side of the earphone microphone plug 78 are connected to the amplifiers 68 and 73, so that a speech communication by the earphone and microphone can be performed.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, although a request such that a terminal apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus or the like is connected to the earphone microphone terminal and a communication is executed is increasing, since a speech communication is a main object as an application of a portable telephone, in the case where the portable telephone and the facsimile apparatus are connected by using the earphone microphone terminal of the portable telephone and such a system has an automatic receiving function, even if there is a telephone call, the system functions as a facsimile apparatus. Further, in a state in which the portable telephone and the facsimile apparatus are connected by using the earphone microphone terminal of the portable telephone, when the user wants to talk by the portable telephone, the connected cable has to be removed because of the foregoing construction.
According to Japanaese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-85961 (published on Mar. 25, 1994), the portable telephone and the facsimile terminal are connected by using an exclusive-use inserting port to connect a facsimile terminal which the portable telephone has.
According to the apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-85961, although the exclusive-use inserting port for the facsimile terminal is provided, the facsimile terminal is not connected by using an earphone jack as mentioned above.